Hidden Child
by J. Ravenhair
Summary: As the crew of Voyager depart an old enemy of the Federation reappears as a new crew member starts to have drastic changes in his personality
1. New Mission

__

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friends Suki and Jillian who inspired me to write again. Tina, for your words of wisdom, and Kendra Jade for helping keep it as accurate for Trekkers as possible and making sure the story flowed well.

By J.Ravenhair (Jeanna)

****

The Hidden Child

Chapter 1: New Mission

"Captain Chakotay," Admiral Janeway said. "How nice to see you ." 

Chakotay smiled at his old friend and colleague. As Chakotay looked at Kathryn Janeway, he had memories flash before him of how they had met. He and Captain Janeway had been maneuvering through the badlands, and the next thing he knew they had been pulled into the Delta Quadrant by an alien entity who called himself the Caretaker. Chakotay had thought they would live out the rest of their lives trying to get home, and had resided himself to follow all the Starfleet training he had been given before joining the Maquis. He and Janeway had shared many adventures, gained new technologies and become close friends. Upon the return to Earth, he was reinstated by Starfleet as a Captain for his heroic duty aboard Voyager. "Admiral Janeway, it is always a pleasure." Chaykotay said. "What may I do for you?" 

Admiral Janeway took a moment to think of the best way to present her new mission to him. "Chakotay, we have been through so much together, and I hope what I'm about to tell you will not change our friendship in anyway." 

Chakotay said "Kathryn, you of all people know our friendship is tried and true, I would never take offense to anything you might have to say." 

Janeway gave Chakotay a slight smile and preceded to explain herself. "You see, I have been asked to follow up on the diplomatic talks taking place at Romulus." 

Chakotay looked at her without understanding "I thought Riker and the crew of the Titan were taking care of the situation." 

"Yes, but Starfleet feels its time for someone with more diplomatic experience to enter into the proceedings, someone who can give a firmer stance on certain issues." Janeway stated with a knowing grin. 

"So are you asking for Voyager back?" Chakotay asked shyly. He couldn't blame Kathryn for wanting her old ship back, he was also very fond of the memories created aboard this vessel. 

"Actually I would rather ask that you and the rest of your crew accompany me to Romulus." Janeway said coyly. "I will only interfere when the need calls for it. Besides, I thought while we were en route, I would take some time to groom one of your new crew members, an Ensign Clearwater." Janeway said. 

"I would be delighted to have you back on Voyager. Will Clearwater have graduated by the time we need to leave?" Chakotay asked. 

"Clearwater will have his commencement on Saturday, so we will leave Sunday morning at 0800 hours. Please inform the rest of the crew to report back to Voyager immediately to make preparations." Janeway smiled as she gave her order. 

As she turned to leave Chakotay's quarters she said sincerely, "Captain, it is an honor to be on Voyager again, to be with my family no matter how short or long this mission may be." Then Janeway left and went back to her office to contemplate what she had not told Chakotay about the special interest she had in Lee.

"Lee Clearwater," Lee went to the podium and received his communicator and pip. "Congratulations Ensign." Admiral Janeway said with a motherly grin. "Report to Voyager at 0800 hours tomorrow. We will be leaving Earth's orbit and I don't appreciate tardiness." 

"Yes Ma'am, I will be there--on time." Lee gave Kathryn a boyish grin, then as the next graduate was announced he stepped down off the stage. He couldn't believe he had been placed aboard Voyager. He had put in for any ship, but Voyager or Enterprise were his favorite choices. To be put with Voyager and its crew was an honor and he was very proud of the results his hard work and perseverance had given him.

Lee went home and started to pack. He was so excited, he'd forgotten about how his parents were going to react. His mother Rose and father David had wanted him to stay on Earth. They knew if Lee went away they might never see him again, and they didn't like the idea of losing their only son to space. "Are you sure you won't change your mind Lee? Rose asked. 

"Mom, this is all I've ever dreamed about. When I was a child and would beg you to let me stay up late looking at the stars, didn't you know that was where I wanted to be? Well, now I get the chance to be in those stars. I have the chance to travel through the stars, see new worlds and meet new people." Rose looked at her son with admiration and foreboding, then she left the room. Lee finished packing and tried to lay down and go to sleep. He found it very hard to do this with all the excitement of the day, but he finally drifted off. 

As his sleep grew deeper, a dream started to take shape. "You worthless human!" A funny looking man was yelling at a young boy. The man had pointed ears and looked vaguely like the pictures Lee had seen of the Romulans. "You are worthless to us now, your protector is dead, and you shall be sent to Remus to die or endure the rest of your life as a slave in the mines." Lee watched as the little boy was tortured repeatedly by the whip of the Romulan guards. The little boy felt little relief when the man whipping him would stop, he was always told to continue working or receive more lashings. The little boy wanted to kill the Romulan guard, but was too little, all he could do was live on his fury, be brave and strong and endure his captivity until he escaped, or died. 

One day a Reman named Vkruk finally stepped up to the Romulan guard and told him not hurt the boy any longer. He used a telepathic means of controlling the guard to do his will, and the guard walked away looking perplexed. The Reman befriended the little boy and the Romulan guard stopped whipping him when Vkruk was around. 

Lee felt the pain the little boy was feeling, he felt the anger building inside of him as if it were his own. "How dare a Romulan beat a human boy !" Lee thought to himself. He awoke with a start, but somehow he still felt the pain the little boy had endured as if he had endured it himself.

The after affects of the dream stayed with Lee most of the morning. As the day progressed the dream receded into the depths of his memory. He enjoyed his first day on Voyager. He toured the ship and met his co-workers. He was a little intimidated to find he would be working closely with Seven of Nine.

He went to sickbay for a final check up before departing Earth's orbit. The Doctor gave him a clean bill of health and scheduled his iron injections for 0600 every morning. "You don't want to pass out due to your anemia now do you?" The Doctor grinned at his attempt of dry humor. 

Lee had been receiving these iron injections at home since he could remember. He was hoping to get away with not having to take them once he was on board Voyager, but he knew the Doctor was right. He would be extremely embarrassed if he were to pass out during a shift. Lee smiled with the doctor hoping he had shown appreciation at the Doctor's sense of humor and said "Thanks Doc."

Lee settled into his quarters, and wrote a quick letter to his parents. He told them he would be going on a "diplomatic" mission and would be gone for several months. He also said he would write as often as he could. After finishing his letter, he laid out his clothes for the next day and went to bed. 

The dream he had this night seemed much longer than the night before, and it was more vivid. He had made friends with some of the Remans in the mine. The Reman who had stood up for him, now took him under his wing as a father would a son. He dreamed of the hard labor, feeling as though he could die at any moment. 

The dream progress and Lee remembered leaving the mines of Remus to fight in the Dominion War. The Remans had helped him build a secret base and a war bird which was superior to those of the Romulans. He had shown abilities as a leader and so the Remans made him theirs. 

He was ruthless. He was someone the Romulans and the Remans feared and admired. 

Then the dream became more intense emotionally. Lee started to feel as though he were living the experiences instead of watching them take place. He was walking to meet someone, the uniform the man was wearing had the insignias of Starfleet, but the man's face was obscured. 

He felt the kiss a woman who had dark hair and dark eyes-- but she was resisting him. Lee would never impose himself the way he felt he was doing in this dream. He called her Imzadi, but wasn't sure what that meant. Lee knew this woman was someone special, but she feared him more than anyone had ever feared him before. 

Then he saw the man with the obscured face, and this time Lee could feel his life draining away and knew it was because of this man. . . 

Lee continued to feel the pain and suffering of dying as he struggled against the tumult of the dream. He looked over to his desk and noticed that a message had been posted on his desktop monitor. As he listened to Capt. Chakotay's voice requesting his presence at a meeting at 10:00 he told himself over and over that it was just a dream. 

Lee looked at the time display on his monitor and noticed he only had two hours before the meeting. Lee went into to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he looked into the mirror to shave, he panicked. Starring back at him was the image of the man who had been dying in his dream. The image in the mirror spoke to Lee saying "I am with you now, your destiny--is my destiny." Lee frantically looked for his communicator, tapped it and said "Clearwater to sickbay." 

The Doctor answered "sickbay here." 

Lee said "I need to see you, is now too soon?" "I think I'm having hallucinations."

The Doctor examined Lee very closely. He checked his brain wave activity to make sure he wasn't experiencing mental difficulties from being in space. He checked all of Lee's vital signs and did blood work to ensure Lee's red cell count was within normal parameters. 

After the analysis was completed, the Doctor looked over all of Lee's tests and told him that his diagnosis was a bad case of home sickness. The cure would be to try to keep busy, but if the dreams and hallucinations continued to report back immediately. 

The Doctor told Lee nonchalantly that he was released to go back to his duties and turned to work on a specimen he had under the microscope. 

Lee arrived at the meeting in time for Admiral Janeway to speak his name for the computer records. "I've called you here today because we are en route the Romulan home world." Janeway said. 

"Ensign Clearwater, I understand that while you were in the academy you showed a remarkable knowledge of the Romulan and Reman people, so I will be counting on your input." Chakotay said. "If you know of any space mines or possible scouting routines it would be helpful in avoiding the destruction of our ship." 

"Yes sir, I will give you all the knowledge I have." Lee said. 

"Good, now lets talk about our mission." Admiral Janeway said. "We are to set up negotiations between the Romulans and Remans so they can work out their cultural differences and become partners in trade. This will be difficult for most of our crew because of recent events between the Enterprise and the Scimitar. I want my officers to lead the way in diplomacy and I will demand you to be your best. Now lets get to work."


	2. Rose's Story

****

Hidden Child

Chapter 2: Rose's Story

Rose loved the stars until 26 years ago . . .

Rose had received honors at Starfleet Academy in Stellar Cartography. When she had learned she would be the main Stellar Cartographer on board the U. S. S. Taurus she was overcome with joy, this was everything Rose had dreamed. After a year on board the Taurus she had been given a promotion to Lieutenant for her work mapping a way out of an uncharted asteroid field which could have destroyed them.

Rose's life couldn't be any better. She had a husband David who was based at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth and her career was taking her through the stars she was so fascinated by. David was very supportive of Rose in this choice of career and since they were planning to start a family in five or six years, he felt she should pursue her dream now. Rose was only twenty-one, and they both felt if they worked hard and gave themselves the chance to pursue their dreams, Rose would be able to stay home with their children with no regrets while David continued to work. It was a wonderful arrangement. However, something was about to happen to change their perfect plans.

The crew of the Taurus had been assigned to confirm mapping of the constellations in the Neutral Zone. Rose was excited about the mission and had high hopes of being able to find a new star. She was also worried about being so close to Romulan space. She knew the Romulans hated the Federation passionately, and they wanted nothing more than to conquer Earth and use them all as slaves.

One day as Rose was having breakfast in her quarters she looked out at the stars and noticed a 'shimmer'. She was trying to remember if there was anything in her books of astronomy which covered this so called 'shimmer' when she saw a bright light in her quarters. Then everything went dark.

Rose tried to get up, she had been stunned, she knew this feelings of utter helplessness. They had made all the cadets go through being stunned in the academy by all weapons know to the Federation, she never liked it. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. She was becoming more alert and as she did, she could heard her captures speaking. "We shouldn't have stunned them, they are Earth women, they are more fragile than Romulan women. We could have beamed them over and started the experiments immediately, now we have to wait."

Rose didn't like the sound of this and she tried again to slightly lift her head. She saw her fellow crewmates and was shocked to see that the Romulans had only taken the women from the Taurus. Rose wondered what had become of the men. "Will they find this cloaked ship and try to rescue us, or have they been destroyed along with the Taurus?"

As the rest of the women woke up, many of them became frightened and turned to Rose for guidance. Rose remembered her friend Kathryn--so strong and focused, always knowing what to do in difficult situations--and Rose tried to emulate her for the sake of her fellow crewmates. "We need to remember our basic survival training, if we do, we will escape." She said the words with as much confidence as she could. "If you are asked questions about Starfleet's mission, remember only to give you name, rank, and serial number. There will be pain, and you will want to talk. The Romulans chose the women of our crew thinking we were the weaker sex, but remember for all of Earth we can not divulge our mission or anything about Earth." After Rose had reminded the women of their duty, she somehow felt Kathryn had been the one talking. She started to have hope of seeing David again.

The female crew members had been taken from the cell one at a time until Rose was the only one left. Rose had been unable to find any means of escape from her captures and was worried about her fellow crewmates who had already been taken. 

Rose's turn finally came and as she walked out of the cell with the Romulan guard. A sudden urge to flee came to her, but she thought better of reacting impulsively and went with the guard. 

After being in a lab for four hours of questioning, she crumbled and started answering questions about the female anatomy and reproduction customs of Earth. The Romulans didn't care about their mission, or Earth defenses, they were scientists seeking knowledge. Rose couldn't understand why they used the women for their answers when they could have scanned the computers on the Taurus, or even asked the Captain for information. Cultural customs weren't anything Starfleet would have deemed confidential, in fact it could have been the start of an alliance had the Romulans proceeded correctly in their quest. 

When the Romulans finished interrogating Rose, they told her about their mission to find a cure to a disease known on Earth as Myasthenia gravis. They explained the disease to Rose as an inability to control the muscles in the face. Women on Earth didn't have a fatal reaction when exposed to it and it had become a rare disease. Romulan women weren't so lucky, in fact it caused suffocation and death. 

The Romulans told Rose they had hoped to find a genetic marker in the women's DNA which could help find a cure, but they were unsuccessful. 

They apologized to Rose for the subterfuge, but explained that they had no clearance from the Praetor to engage with the Federation in a quest for this knowledge. They told Rose it was considered an internal affair and outsiders were not permitted to know of their plight. 

Rose thought that by learning this information they had meant to kill her, but they didn't. She was returned to the Taurus sickbay. The doctor gave her a full examination and deemed her fit for duty. 

Later in the day, the captain requested all the women to gather for a debriefing. The meeting was for them to relay their stories of what had taken place. Rose told them all about the Romulan's plight. As she looked over to the captain she saw him give her a look of total astonishment.

A few weeks later Rose and the other women of the crew became ill. The doctor treated some of them for the flu and told the captain it must have been something viral from their encounter with the Romulans, something which didn't show up on his initial scans. 

Rose waited a week after the doctor said she had the flu also, but she wasn't any better. She went back to the doctor again and he did a much more through exam. When the exam was concluded the doctor told her she was pregnant. The doctor didn't seem very concerned about this revelation, but Rose knew David wasn't the father. She knew that somehow her oppressors had done this to her.

Rose walked dazedly back to her quarters. Upon reaching them she broke down and started to cry. "How could such a violation take place without her feeling it?" Rose contemplated what she should do and wondered if she should even carry this Romulan child. She decided to contact her friend Kathryn for advice before talking with David or making her decision.

"Rose, what is wrong?" Kathryn asked. "You've been crying, are you hurt?"

Rose explained the whole mission to Kathryn and told her about the pregnancy. She explained that she didn't know if she could face David because she knew she must be carrying a Romulan child.

Kathryn looked at her friend. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Starfleet never explained to the women that this could be a possibility, or even how they were to proceed if it did happen. "Rose, first you need to calm down and decide what you are going to do about the child. Then when you've made the decision, we will discuss the next step." Kathryn ended the communication with her friend and wondered what she would decide.

Seven months later Rose stepped off the shuttle into Starfleet Headquarters. Kathryn awaited her arrival and upon noticing Rose's glowing face and plump belly she smiled. "So are you ready to see David?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm afraid of what he'll say Kathryn. What if he rejects me because the baby is Romulan'?! Rose said quietly.

Kathryn worried about her friend. She didn't let Rose know about the intercepted information Starfleet had received. All crews had been ordered out of the neutral zone for now and were put on alert. The crew of Taurus wasn't the first crew to be abducted by the Romulans. Other women from other ships had died trying to give birth to the infants they carried. This concerned Kathryn because she knew her friend would have her child soon.

"I'm sure David will want to keep you." Kathryn said smiling. " He will be shocked, he will wonder why you waited to tell him in person, but he is aware of the dangers of being in space. He will think that having you and the baby is better than losing you altogether." 

They reached the home of the Clearwater's. David walked out of the house to meet them, halfway down the walk He looked up at Rose and a funny expression came over his face. "You're pregnant Rose? Starfleet told me you had been abducted by the Romulans, but no one told me of your condition. Why didn't you call me?" David sounded really hurt and Rose wasn't quite sure what she should do. She looked at Kathryn, but Kathryn had turned away.

As Kathryn turned back towards the Clearwaters she said: "Why don't I leave the two of you alone so that you can work this all out. David, I'll see you at Starfleet Headquarters tomorrow." Kathryn gave Rose one more sympathetic look and got into the shuttle.

David and Rose talked all through the night. Rose told David she couldn't explain why she had decided to keep the baby. She also told David she had put in for a discharge from the Taurus to stay home. She said if she never went back into the stars again it would be a blessing.

David pondered everything Rose had told him and proclaimed his love was even stronger for her. "What you did was very brave and trying to emulate Kathryn for the other women was a brilliant stroke of genius on your part. We will do right by this baby and give him/her the love every baby deserves whether he/she is Romulan or not . We will raise him/her as though we are his/her true parents. With the correct upbringing, who knows maybe he or she will grow up join Starfleet and give us a Captain in the family." David tried to make the last statement sound like a lighthearted attempt at humor, but Rose didn't think it was funny.

"David, it would be wonderful if he/she could join Starfleet as we have, but I really don't want our baby to go away from Earth. What if there is something more to him or her than we know? The child could become a liability if taken into Romulan territory."

David pondered this and told Rose he understood her concerns, but they couldn't shelter the child either. Rose wasn't wanting to budge on the issue and David promised that until the child was grown he or she would stay hidden on Earth and live as much of a normal life as they could give him or her.

David and Rose prepared their home for their new child. Rose became obsessed with having all the right equipment, bedding, and clothing for her child. They had found out by ultrasound that they were having a son and that he was healthy. 

One morning in the early hours Rose woke David up. She was having contractions. David knew this was not a good sign. Rose was to have the baby by cesarean section. When David had been informed by Starfleet about the other women dying during natural childbirth, he became even more determined not to lose Rose or the baby like that. David got up and made sure Rose had all of her necessities for the hospital. He called for a shuttle craft and they headed to Starfleet Medical hoping it wasn't too late. 

Rose had a cesarean section and her son was born in the late afternoon on a warm fall day . The Clearwater's had picked the name Lee in honor of Rose's father's whose name had been Timothy Lee. Since Rose was his only daughter she felt she could keep her family name alive by giving it to her son. When the doctors had finished measuring, weighing, and testing Lee, they brought him back to Rose.

A little bit later the doctor came in looking quite confused. "Rose, I know you said this baby was a result of your encounter with the Romulans, but we find no trace of Romulan DNA. In fact, the only DNA we can detect is yours." The doctor didn't tell her the reason they couldn't detect the other marker in the DNA strand because they were somehow cloaked. He reported his findings to Starfleet Intelligence instead. "You and your baby will get to go home in a couple of days." He said turning to leave the room.

Rose looked at David and smiled. "Our baby isn't Romulan, that should make everything much easier. He'll lead a normal life and be able to do normal childhood things." She said.

As days turned into years Lee grew up to be a fine young man. He held a 4.0 grade point average during his schooling and was Valedictorian of his high school class. He was accepted into Starfleet Academy and after completing 4 years, graduated with the rank of Ensign. Now he was on his first away mission and Rose's only reprieve was knowing that Kathryn was there to protect her son.

****


	3. Persistant Personality

****

Hidden Child

****

Chapter 3: Persistent Personality:

It had been three days since Admiral Janeway had left with the away team to begin negotiations on Romulus. Lee couldn't help but miss her because she was his only family and friend he had. Her friendly smile and soothing words seemed to calm Lee, and they reminded him of his mother.

Lee's post was with 7 of 9 in Stellar Cartography. He thought 7 was very beautiful and would try to begin conversations with her, but she would give him terse answers and remind him that he was there to work, not to socialize. This made him feel as if he were even more alone.

All the friends Lee had made before they entered the Neutral Zone had deserted him. He didn't like any of the social activities taking place on his off-duty hours and he was beginning to find some of the crew extremely abhorrent. Especially Tuvok because he was a Vulcan which to Lee's inner self was no better than a Romulan.

One day Chakotay called Lee into his office to discuss what he felt was insubordinate behavior unbecoming an officer. Lee sat quietly as Chakotay read a report Tuvok had given him. As Lee listened, he could feel another entity surfacing within him. He tried to suppress it, but all attempts at doing so had been unsuccessful.

"That bloody rotten Vulcan, he is exactly like the Romulans I despise. Why should I treat him with respect when he thinks humans are fodder?" Lee heard himself yell at Chakotay.

Chakotay looked in disbelief at Lee and confined him to his quarters until further notice. He realized this was not the man Admiral Janeway had recommended to him. He was not the eager boy Chakotay remembered the first week of this mission either. There were changes Chakotay couldn't explain and he knew the personality he just witnessed was very dangerous.

They day Admiral Janeway returned from Romulus for a brief respite, Chakotay notified her of the developments in Lee's behavior. He told her that he had confined Lee to his quarters until further notice which he could tell did not settle with Kathryn at all.

Kathryn had a hard time ingesting the information Chakotay had given her, but she requested Lee be put under her supervision until the cause of the behavior could be found. Chakotay agreed reluctantly to let Lee go back to work, and gave him privileges to Janeway's quarters only.

Kathryn decided she needed to see this behavior for herself and requested Lee's presence for dinner. As Lee was in the shower, he wondered if he would fall into the pompous behavior he had shown while with Captain Chakotay.

As Lee left the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. He admired his strong muscular body as if it were the first time he had ever seen it. He saw his ruffled brown hair and deep blue green eyes staring out at him and thought to himself, "Yes, I am quite handsome now, even regal looking." Then the face in the mirror changed and said "I am Shinzon of Remus, we are one and we are bred to conquer this ship." Lee saw his reflection give him an evil grin and then Lee knew he would be Shinzon this night with Kathryn and not himself.

Kathryn welcomed the person she thought was Lee at the door. She had decided to make her private dining quarters as comfortable as possible. She wanted Lee to feel like he was at home with family again. She had soothing instrumental music playing in the background and had replicated a very nice dinner for them.

After dinner, Shinzon told Kathryn he had never had chocolate mousse before, and he thought it was very good. He told her he liked all of the meal, but the dessert was definitely his favorite. He tried to be bashful like Lee would have been in this situation. He was relieved to see Kathryn smile warmly at him.

Kathryn then suggested they sit on the sofa where it was more comfortable to drink their after dinner coffee. Shinzon told her he preferred hot tea. Kathryn had the replicator make tea, and then coffee for herself. Kathryn was surprised at the request Lee had made for tea. He usually drank coffee the same way she liked hers, black.

They talked into the early hours of morning about the missions Kathryn and the crew of Voyager had in the Delta Quadrant. They talked about Lee's childhood, and all the years Kathryn had missed. 

Shinzon decided it was time to become a little bolder. He leaned in close to Kathryn almost touching her cheek with his lips and whispered seductively, "Did you know you are a beautiful woman?"

This took Kathryn by surprise. She knew the person she was talking to was not the Lee she knew. His voice had changed from a Mid-Western American accent to a proper English accent. 

Kathryn asked Lee if he had studied the file on Picard's encounter with his clone Shinzon. Everyone on board the ship had been told to read about Picard's encounter. Diplomatic ground with the Romulans was still shaking. Key personnel had been told it was mandatory reading, and Lee was one of those people. Kathryn needed to know if he was still following her orders.

Upon hearing Kathryn's question, Shinzon repressed himself back into Lee's subconscious. Lee could feel Shinzon's panic and he felt a little uneasy about the situation himself. Shinzon quickly relayed to Lee telepathically that he was afraid of the Admiral and they needed to leave now.

Kathryn continued probing Lee by saying: "You know just a minute ago you sounded a lot like Shinzon. In fact your mannerisms were exactly like the video clips we have on file."

Lee went on the defensive and said, "Did I? Should I shave off all my hair so you can see if I really am Shinzon in disguise?"

Kathryn quickly apologized knowing she had hurt Lee deeply. As Lee got up to leave, Kathryn decided to mention the meeting he had had with Chakotay. "Now Lee, I know about your meeting with Chakotay and the complaint Tuvok has filed. Know that I don't tolerate this behavior and any continuation of the behavior will get you demoted to crewman."

Lee looked at Kathryn solemnly and promised her he would not behave like that again. He gave Kathryn a peck on the cheek and thanked her for a wonderful evening.

As Lee walked into his quarters he we straight to his mirror and told Shinzon to show himself. Lee was extremely angry about disappointing Kathryn and wanted to threaten Shinzon with telling the Doctor everything. After several minutes of waiting, he gave up on Shinzon appearing and went to bed. When Lee fell asleep, Shinzon awoke contemplating what his next move should be in conquering Voyager for his own purposes.

Shinzon decided his first goal was to learn about human relationships--an how to use them as an emotional weapon. He looked through all the databases he could find on the subject and decided his best learning experience would be to create a simulation on the holodeck.

Shinzon decided to create the woman in his program based on Deanna Troi. He pulled all the archival information and fed it into the parameters of his character. He also added the memories he had of his encounters with her. He made sure the program was secured even from Tuvok and walked through the doors.  
  
Deanna looked at him in innocent wonder. She didn't recognize Shinzon because of Lee's appearance. She wondered why this man had walked into her quarters with out her consent.  
  
"I have forgotten how beautiful she is," Shinzon thought as he moved towards her.  
  
Deanna backed away with a look of sudden recognition. She had briefly scanned this stranger to find out what he wanted, and found herself looking into Shinzon's mind.   
  
"Yes, she fears me exactly as I remember." Shinzon thought. He smiled at her with a look of satisfaction at cornering his prey. You have no where to run Deanna. No one knows you're in here for my amusement. In fact no one knows I'm aboard this ship but you. Oh, don't try to use your communicator, it isn't working."  
  
"Why are you here? You're dead." Deanna said fearfully.  
  
"I am here to be with you. I am here to experience what it is like to enjoy human companionship."  
  
"You think because you have made me that I will be with you? I would rather die!" Deanna yelled at Shinzon.  
  
"Oh Deanna, you are perceiving me all wrong, I want your help." He said devilishly. "Besides you could die, or I could kill you a thousand times, but when I want you will always be here for me. I will bring you back as often as I have to until my knowledge of humans is complete."  
  
Shinzon was directly in front of Deanna now and he brushed his lips against her ear as he encircled her against his body. "I feel your fear. . . I smell your fear. . . and now I've tasted your fear and it is everything I expected." Then Shinzon kissed her full on the lips.  


Shinzon returned every night and began to earn Deanna's trust. On the fifth night, he decided to set up a romantic dinner for the two of them, he knew this would be their last night together.  
  
Deanna stood before him. She was dressed in a red sequined gown with her hair pinned up and tresses of curls accentuating her face.  
  
Shinzon smiled and thought about how his flower had grown and bloomed. "Yes, he thought it is time."  
  
They had dinner and afterwards, Deanna expectantly awaited her good night kiss, but Shinzon had other plans.  
  
Shinzon leaned in to kiss Deanna, but as she reached out to return his embrace, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.  
  
"What are you doing" Deanna gasped.  
  
"I'm bored Deanna. Being a gentleman is not in my nature. Tonight you will learn my true nature, you will learn the true pleasure of the old Reman ways."  
  
Shinzon ripped off Deanna's gown and as he did, Deanna tried to struggle against him, she tried to push him away. He grabbed her two hands into one of his own and caressed her soft abdomen.  
  
"Be still Deanna." Shinzon whispered. "Enjoy this night because I will not be able to come back to you for a while.  
  
Deanna looked at him and tried to struggle more. Shinzon kissed her and she slowly returned his passion. "I don't want you to leave me, I'll do whatever you want." She said in desperation.  
  
Shinzon and Deanna ravished each other several times during the night. When Shinzon knew he had to leave for Lee's sake, he kissed Deanna and said "Thank you for teaching me such invaluable lessons over the past 5 days. It was a lovely experience, just not me."  
  
Shinzon grinned and walked back to Lee's quarters with thoughts of his next target on his mind.


	4. Donatra

****

Hidden Child

****

Chapter 4: Donatra  
  
Lee didn't feel Shinzon's intruding thoughts anymore. He didn't have to struggle with him and try to work, and as a result, his performance improved dramatically. Chakotay noticed the improvement and decided one day to approve Lee for an away mission.   
  
Admiral Janeway was also proud of his improvement and assigned him to her entourage. Lee was transported to the surface with the second unit and due to a delay on Voyager, they were transported into the lobby of a beautiful complex without knowing how to proceed to her location. As everyone milled around afraid to ask a Romulan how to get to Janeway's location, Lee walked up to a lovely woman, introduced himself, and asked her if she could tell him how they could reach the rest of their crew.  
  
"Through the double doors and to your left." Donatra said appraising Lee's masculine features.  
  
"Thank you." Lee said graciously. He could feel Shinzon's anger at this woman and was alarmed. He could feel his control over Shinzon wavering and tried focusing on why he was there. Shinzon calmed down knowing Lee had to be in control while on duty.  
  
"The talks have been rather boring. If your Admiral grants you shore leave, I could show you some of the finer points of our city." Donatra said charmingly.  
  
"Thank you. I would really enjoy learning more about your people and your culture. If I'm granted shore leave, I would love to have dinner with you." Lee returned Donatra's smile and bashfully looked towards the double doors. He couldn't believe he had been so bold with someone he didn't even know, especially as beautiful as she was.  
  
"Then it is settled. When you are granted shore leave, just use this communicator and we'll get together." She handed him a small round disk the size of a button, and he put it inside his jacket pocket. As she looked into Lee's eyes, she was amazed at how young and innocent Lee seemed. He was completely trusting her without pause. At that moment she knew she had to experience his innocence sexually. Human intimacy was something she had always been curious about, and she had almost curbed her need with Shinzon, that is before Deanna Troi arrived.  
  
Lee contacted Donatra the next evening and they met at a restaurant Donatra thought would be as close in ambiance as one of Earth's. Lee was impressed because the music sounded exactly like some of the Blue's artists on Earth, and food was almost exactly what you would have found in a garden café. He found he enjoyed Donatra's company as they discussed their childhood's and the differences in their cultures. When the evening was over, Donatra walked Lee back to his temporary quarters. Lee told Donatra of a custom they had on Earth about saying good night, and asked her if he could kiss her hand in appreciation for a lovely evening.  
  
Donatra granted his request and smiled as she walked away from Lee's door. "Yes, he will be easy prey." She decided to continue her pursuit of him gradually working her way up to encouraging him to have intimate adventures with her. She would have to see him again as soon as possible to keep him interested, but she knew by his tales of growing up that she could not be forward with him and reach her personal goal.  
  
Lee laid down to sleep after his wonderful evening in hopes he would dream about Donatra's lovely eyes and exotic lips. As soon as he drifted off, Shinzon awoke disgusted by Lee's thoughts. He lifted his left eye and grinned up at the ceiling as he thought, "yes Donatra you think you have entrapped Lee in your lurid web, but I will show you what deceit and disloyalty to me will do." Then he closed his eyes and endured Lee's dream of his encounter with Donatra. He let him explore the nether regions of his sexuality and what he could do with Donatra if she were willing. But Shinzon didn't care if Donatra would be a willing concubine or not, he would make her his loyal pet, whether she wanted to be or not. It was crucial to his plans of revenge.  
  
Lee saw Donatra several more times and each time the encounter grew more intense. They had kissed passionately and had explored each others bodies with soft caresses. One night Donatra decided to see if Lee was ready to consummate their relationship. They began their foreplay as usual. They settled on the couch to talk, and Donatra leaned in to brush her lips to his. Lee returned her kiss with his strong luscious lips even more passionately. He picked her up and they moved over to the bed . Lee started to brush his lips down her neck the way he knew she enjoyed. Thinking it was time for him to make his appearance, Shinzon pushed Lee away and took over his mind. "Oh Donatra, you have such lovely eyes." He said with his posh English accent.  
  
Donatra pushed away from Shinzon and looked at him in surprise. "Lee, you just sounded like Shinzon. Your studies of him must have been very extensive because it was a very good imitation of him. In fact it not to make you mad, but his voice really excites me."  
  
"It wasn't an impression Donatra. You will serve me as concubine and pet while I'm here. Because of your disloyalty to me in the past, I think you need to learn what the consequences of your disloyalty will be. Your punishment--is well overdue." Shinzon grabbed Donatra roughly and pushed himself on top of her.   
  
"I will have you tonight, and you will be loyal to me from this night on. If you are not, each time you are not, I'll enforce my teachings more brutally. You will know pain unlike anything you've ever experienced before, and it will not be as pleasurable as tonight, I promise."  
  
Shinzon tore at Donatra 's clothing biting Donatra's breasts as they became exposed. She tried to scream in pain, but at the same moment Shinzon moved his lips to hers and had such a tight hold that she could barely breath let alone scream. He bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed, and finished exposing her flesh as he grinned triumphantly. "You are a beautiful creature in need of a master--and I will be that master. Terran woman are born tame and after experiencing them, there is no challenge left. At least with you I will always know to watch my back lest you try to stab me."  
  
Donatra hated Shinzon for the fear he had brought to her in the disguise of the innocent man Lee. She knew someone had to be responsible for the memories placed in Lee's mind, probably her own government. After coming to this conclusion, she stopped fighting Shinzon and closed her eyes in submission as his erect manhood entered her. His ravishing seemed to last hours and when he was finally spent and asleep, Donatra went into her dressing room and cried.  
  
"There, see Donatra when you cooperate the pain subsides." Shinzon said the next morning. "If you treat me well and are loyal I will not hurt you. You have proven a delight in fulfilling my desires, so I think I will stay with you for the remainder of this mission--just to know you will not try to destroy me again. Now go, I need you to find all my loyal followers and gather them for an attack. Do you understand?"  
  
Donatra shook her head yes and looked at Shinzon in amazement. She knew he was serious about all his plans, but she had to stop him, for her planet's sake, for Lee and for Earth.  
  
After she had left to do his bidding, Shinzon showered off the stench of Donatra and put his clothing back on. He decided to write to Lee's parents to let them know about his true nature. The man known as Lee would never surface again, Shinzon knew his survival depended on it. As long as he stayed away from the EMH, he would be able to maintain control over Lee's body. Whatever they had injected into him since birth had suppressed this part of himself, and he wasn't willing to be suppressed any longer.  
Donatra requested to go to Remus after leaving Shinzon. Her requested was approved and she set out at once. After arriving on the planet she went into the deepest mine shafts to locate her Reman contact. She found him almost at once and requested a meeting. She explained how she had met Lee and had become involved with him only to find that he was really Shinzon. She told the Reman of Shinzon's request for all his loyal followers to gather for another attack against the Federation.  
  
The Reman looked at Donatra and told her he would have to have proof of her claim. She said that he was more than welcome to accompany her back to Romulus to meet the man she knew as Shinzon, or he could trust her and start gathering those loyal to Shinzon. The Reman told her to stay where she was, and went into another room for several minutes.  
  
When the Reman came back he had a cloaked man with him. As they drew closer to Donatra, the cloaked man removed his hood. Donatra was surprised to see Vkruk standing in front of her.  
  
"I understand you have Shinzon in your custody." Vkruk said solemnly. "I need to see this man for myself." Vkruk couldn't believe Shinzon would even keep Donatra alive after her betrayal and if this was a ruse, Vkruk planned on killing Donatra himself.  
  
Donatra took Shinzon's old viceroy to her home covertly. When they walked into her home, Shinzon stood and smiled with amazement at Vkruk. "My old friend, I had read in the Starfleet reports that you had fallen to your death. I am very glad to see you alive."  
  
"Yes, and I had seen the last of the security tape of your demise as well." Vkruk said angrily. He turned to Donatra and made it known she would die for her deceit.  
  
Donatra looked imploringly at Shinzon pleading with him to save her from Vkruk. Shinzon turned back to Vkruk and said 'Look into my mind and you will see my true identity."  
  
Vkruk did telepathically link with Shinzon as he was asked to and found to his amazement that Shinzon was indeed living inside this human's mind. Shinzon asked his old viceroy to tell him the tale of his escape from death and the Enterprise. Vkruk told him that as he was falling to his death he was transported onto another war bird which had allegiance to him.  
  
"Yes, well according to Starfleet records, we are both dead. This should make our mission even easier this time. They will never suspect we have reunited until it is too late." Shinzon said gazing at Donatra with complete satisfaction with her work.  
  
After Vkruk left to go back to Remus and gather their followers, Shinzon pulled Donatra to him and passionately kissed her full lips. Yes Donatra, tonight you will know pleasure.  
  
He kissed her neck as he gently removed her garments then he laid her on their bed. He caressed her with loving tenderness and lightly brushed his lips over the bite marks he had made the night before. 'I'm so sorry I had to hurt your beautiful breasts, but you needed to know your place, I think you know where you stand with me now."  
  
Shinzon, gently probed her soft inner thighs with a loving rhythm and continued to caress and kiss her. When he could tell she had been satisfied, he pulled himself off her sumptuous body and cradled her in his arms. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and Shinzon dreamed of how he would get his revenge upon his foes.  
  
  


  



	5. The Letter

****

Hidden Child

Chapter 5: The Letter

Admiral Janeway sat at her desk soaking in the information she had just received from Rose Clearwater. Rose had been at Starfleet Medical since she had received a very disturbing letter. 

The letter had told Rose that Lee no longer existed. Her son's name was now Shinzon. Shinzon told her of how he had suddenly found himself on board Voyager sharing the mind of her late son, and how he had perfected his plan of escape from his captors. He told her how he had found his old Viceroy alive and that he would get his revenge upon her and her world. Rose was terrified by this and knew that Kathryn was the only one she could turn too. Shinzon had to be stopped at all costs before he left the Romulan Star Empire.

Admiral Janeway left her office determined to get Rose's son back. She went to sickbay and told the Doctor what she knew of Lee and his breeding, and that Lee had been missing for three days. She was sure the letter was genuine and that Rose's fear of him was exactly what Shinzon wanted. The Doctor told her he had a sample of Lee's blood from checking his iron levels, and with the help of B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine who had both had their DNA tampered with and were extremely well versed in cloaking technology, he should be able to demystify this young man. .

After consulting Chakotay about the Doctor's choice of assistants, Admiral Janeway told them to work as long as they could each day and take turns resting until the solution had been found. The three of them worked 24 hours a day for five straight days. They finally de-cloaked the DNA and as a result had found that Shinzon's memories had been telepathically implanted into Lee's mind through this strand. Once the DNA strand was de-cloaked, the Doctor found his blood to have normal iron levels so they knew the shots were no longer necessary to his survival

Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay called all the Senior Staff together. Janeway explained the situation at hand and the threat to Earth. She then asked B'Elanna, Seven, and the Doctor to explain their findings to the rest of the crew.

B'Elanna began the meeting--"It appears that the Romulans had a very sophisticated cloaking device 26 years ago. They injected their prey with the cloaked DNA and fertilized the waiting the female egg. Because the cloaking technology was so new, no one from Starfleet was able to de-cloak the DNA without killing the mother and child. Attempts to do so ended before Rose gave birth to Lee because Lee was the last child and last hope of finding out what the Romulans were trying to do. Once we were able to determine the cloaking signature, we deactivated it and the father's DNA strand appeared also making the blood cells normal.

Kathryn turned towards B'Elanna and asked--"Who is the father?"

B'Elanna looked towards the Doctor who in turn looked at Seven. Seven took a deep breath and said "As a matter of fact it is the same DNA strand that created Shinzon as a clone. It is Jean Luc Picard's." 

The officers started to whisper excitedly to one another about the discovery. Kathryn felt as if she would faint and sat slowly into her chair. She looked over at Chakotay and nodded to him that all suspicions were confirmed now and that he needed to tell the officers his plan.

"Ok, this is how we are going to precede. First, we need to alert Captain Picard of the threat to Earth, because he has been sent back home for a short respite. He also needs to know it is Shinzon, not another clone, but his son who's life is at stake now. Secondly we need to neutralize Shinzon's personality and get Lee back. We will not kill Lee unless all other attempts have failed. Seven, you have had the most experience with covert operations, and I want you to head the team. B'Elanna, you need to create a force field strong enough that the Remans and Romulans will not be able to beam aboard. Once they find out what we are up to, they will want to fight to keep their Praetor. 

At this point in the conversation, the Doctor decided it was time to explain the rest of Shinzon's existence. "Admiral Janeway, Captain Chakotay there is something else you must know. Shinzon's memories were planted into Lee's mind telepathically. Either there is someone on board who has done this, or a very strong telepathic entity has done this from one of the planets.

Admiral Janeway took all the information she had received from the meeting and immediately contacted Picard on a sub space non-traceable frequency. She apologized for the delay in telling Picard, and when he had recovered from the news of Shinzon's return, he asked her if she was sure he wasn't a clone. Janeway explained Rose's story and Picard believed her. They must have received my DNA while I was aboard Stargazer. I was very ambitious back then and they must have perceived me as a threat. After believing that the first attempt of creating the ultimate warrior against the Federation had taken decidedly to long, the must have decided to created the clone.

Kathryn nodded her head knowing Jean Luc was is a state of shock. He thanked Kathryn for the information and requested that any other information she received on Shinzon's whereabouts, or information on how they were going to neutralize Shinzon's personality be forwarded to him in case he did confront Shinzon. He wanted to be prepared to save his son's life, and Earth. After their transmission ended, Kathryn called Rose and told her what they had found, and how they would do everything they could to save her son.

Meanwhile on the Reman home world. . . . .

Vkruk and Shinzon have been planning their strategies to make sure they do not repeat the same mistakes they made before. Shinzon assured Vkruk he knew what being human was this time. He had experienced Troi and found human women lacking. He knew Vkruk did not agree with his relationship with Donatra, but he was not willing to give up his pet--yet.

Donatra was beginning to feel ill. She couldn't understand why she was so weak. Romulans were not weak people. She grew more sickly everyday as the planning became a reality. She could not explain her slight weight gain either. She went to see a Romulan doctor they had on board their war bird Tee Luc and had found out what she feared most was happening. She was expecting Shinzon's child. Now more than ever she knew she could not go against him.

Vkruk found out that Donatra had visited the doctor and told the doctor with his knife to the Romulan's neck that he would divulge why she had been there. After finding out Donatra's secret, he starting planning how she could meet with an accident so that Shinzon would not fail him again.

Later that evening Shinzon returned to the quarters he shared with Donatra. He could tell she was very skittish around him and wondered if she had betrayed him already. He lashed out at her thinking the worst and left a large red mark across her face. "Donatra. . . pet, I have told you that betrayal would cause you severe punishment. I must admit, I didn't think it would take you this long." Shinzon grinned with gracious pleasure at knowing he would finally be able to torture his pet and take her with the force of his loins as he had enjoyed doing their first night. She screamed out for him to stop as the lashes grew stronger and faster. She tried to protect her child as much as possible as Shinzon kicked her across the room in a fit of rage. Donatra cowered into a corner and looked up at Shinzon as he glowered back down at her ready to strike her again. "Shinzon, please--I haven't betrayed you I promise. I haven't had time to tell you what I've just found out myself. 

Shinzon looked at Donatra with pure anger. "You had better tell me now, or I'll kill you where you are. 

"I'm going to have your child." Donatra looked up at Shinzon as she told him the news. He stopped and looked at her in wonderment.

"What did you say?"

"I said we're going to have a child." Donatra didn't know if she would die because she had let this happen or if he would accept the information graciously. Shinzon pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately. He smiled and a tear started to escape from his eyes. He knew the timing was bad, and that she would need extra protection. 

"You will tell no one Donatra, not until there is no way of keeping it a secret. I will have to lock you in here and keep you as safe as possible from the Remans they would despise you and think this was Romulan treachery. I will find a way to protect you even if I have to turn you over to Kathryn for safe keeping.

Shinzon took Donatra to their bed and caressed her lovingly. He found that he saw her differently now. No longer a pet, but the woman who would have his child. He had never felt this type of happiness or need to be responsible. 

Shinzon stared out the window towards Voyager longingly. He knew the crew would protect Donatra, especially if he transported her directly to sick bay. Once he had found out her condition, he became more paranoid of the Remans. He noticed a difference in Vkruk and had a hard time blocking his thoughts against the old Viceroy.

Vkruk could take Shinzon's loving thought for her no longer and pleaded with Shinzon to destroy the woman and the abomination she was carrying. Shinzon glared back at Vkruk and told him he would not. He asked Vkruk if he was loyal to him still, and Vkruk grudgingly said yes.

Vkruk talked with the other Reman officers after Shinzon had left him, and they decided to destroy Donatra for him. She would have an accident in front of Shinzon to show him that he would not betray them again. She would be sent a brooch with a note telling her that it was from Shinzon with his deepest love. When Shinzon saw her this night he would see the brooch on her tunic and an energy field strong enough to kill her and the child would flow through her body. 

Donatra was pleased to see the gift she thought was from Shinzon and pinned it upon her tunic as Vkruk knew she would. When Shinzon walked into their quarters he looked at Donatra, saw the brooch and knew this was a sign from Vkruk that no distractions would be tolerated this time. As he watched despairingly, Donatra sank to the floor becoming unconscious, she was stronger the Vkruk had anticipated. Shinzon moved to her side as soon as he thought it was safe to do so, pulled an emergency transporter pin from his jacket and beamed her to Voyager. It had been pre-programmed for sick bay, and as he watched his beloved vanish before his eyes, he composed himself to meet Vkruk.


	6. Pursuit of Dreams

****

Hidden Child

Chapter 6: Pursuit of Dreams

Once Shinzon was sure that Donatra was safely aboard Voyager, he decided to prepare to avenge her at the cost of his friend and viceroy. He thought back on all he had learned of humanity and knew he was no longer Reman. He tried to remember the lessons he had learned from Lee's past, and his own with the programmed Deanna Troi, but the most influential lesson he had learned was from his personal relationship with Donatra.

His biological mother Rose could have disposed of him and instead she'd given him birth. This was an important human belief--life has meaning. 

The second lesson was humility. Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay made sure he had learned the lesson of obeying commands and rules instead of having his own way. 

The third lesson was with Deanna Troi. Having what you've always wanted doesn't mean you will be satisfied with it. He found Deanna too docile, she didn't fight him once he told her not too. There wasn't the independent spark there should have been. He also realized that she was merely a computer program, maybe he wasn't giving human women a fair chance based on this holodeck simulation. 

His last lesson had been the most influential in his decision of denouncing his humanity, or becoming completely human. Donatra started out his enemy--he'd thought by demeaning her as slave to his sexual needs, she would decide to betray him to gain power with her government, then he would get to kill her with his bare hands. He knew Donatra had found Lee fascinating, that was why he decided on her as a target, she had always had a fascination for humans. What he hadn't counted on was her gentleness.

He brutally beat her the first night to show her dominance in the Romulan way. She had shown true fear and bothered Shinzon to think she would be like Deanna in the end. When he gave her pleasure for finding Vkruk, she returned his caresses with her own and showed him how to be a man. He had finally found what was lacking in his encounters with Deanna. 

They had several such love making experiences which had been pleasurable for both of them, but Shinzon didn't trust her--she was after all a Romulan. He did find the sexual encounters more enjoyable with Donatra because of the risk of being killed each time they were together, but he also found the lack of trust a distraction from what could have been true happiness.

When Donatra had told him they were with child, he felt elated, heartsick, and frightened. He didn't know how they would be able to raise a child with his world and hers being against one another. Having her as a sex slave was accepted, after all he and his fellow Remans had been the butt of amusement for the Romulans for centuries. What would his Reman followers think of a half human, half Romulan child?

Shinzon was never able to find out what they would have thought. Vkruk had decided to take matters into his own hands and had ordered Donatra's destruction. Shinzon had watched her crumple like a doll in front of his own eyes and the emotions tore at him as though someone had slashed him several times with a dull knife. He wasn't sure if Donatra or the child were still alive, but as he transported her still body to Voyager, he knew what they had shared was true human love and compassion.

Once he had relived all of these lessons, Shinzon found new determination. He brought Lee forth from the depths of his memory and spoke with him. They decided the only way to live through this betrayal would be to work together. Shinzon while he was with the Remans would play along with their ploy, and Lee would take over negotiations with the Federation once they could escape.

Shinzon went to the Bridge in his Reman uniform. This would signify to Vkruk that he was completely over his emotional ties with Donatra and prepared to go ahead with their mission. To further ensure Voyager's safety and that of Donatra and his child--if they were able to be saved--he told the helmsmen to plot a course for Earth at maximum speed.

Three months later, they entered the Terran galaxy. The ship was cloaked and they were still speeding towards Earth when the most impressive sight Shinzon had ever seen laid open before his eyes. 

There were Federation ships encircling Earth with no gaps to get through. Ahead of the encirclement was a lone star ship. As they got closer, Shinzon realized it was the Enterprise. He turned to Vkruk with a knowing grin and decided to open a channel for negotiations of the entire Federation's surrender.

"Jean Luc, how wonderful to see you again." Shinzon said sarcastically. "Do I look different than before? Perhaps healthier to you?"

Jean Luc had been warned by Admiral Janeway that this could happen. He had prepared for this day since their last communication and although he could not see the Reman war bird, he knew it was close--almost as if he could smell her. "I understand you have decided to destroy Earth." Picard said nonchalantly. "Please don't be deceived, we are prepared to destroy you, no mercy this time Shinzon, no subterfuge."

Shinzon started to panic, this Picard was more hardened than the one he remembered. Lee communicated frantically to Shinzon to play this game, it was their only means of getting aboard Enterprise. It was their only hope of escape. Shinzon wasn't so sure Lee was right, but he had no other plan of his own so he requested a meeting with Picard to discuss the Federation's surrender. The viceroy looked at Shinzon warily, but decided that the old Shinzon wanted to kill Picard with his bare hands for causing him failure before.

Picard agreed to meet with Shinzon, because he had an agenda of his own. When Shinzon was brought aboard, he was taken directly to Picard's office. Picard told the replicator to give him two cups of Earl Grey--hot. Shinzon smiled at Picard and told him there was something he needed to let Picard know. Picard waited for Shinzon to continue, and what followed pleasantly surprised Picard.

Shinzon looked directly into Picard's eyes and told him that he and Lee had agreed to co-exist for the betterment of them both. He wanted to still use the name Shinzon, but Lee would be his new middle name, he said Lee was in agreement, but knew this would cause them to have a hard time in Terran society. Picard asked him how he could prove that Lee was unharmed and compliant with this arrangement, and Shinzon said "Wait, I'll let Lee tell you." He closed his eyes and Lee surfaced to confront Picard.

Lee emerged, smiled innocently at Picard and told him what he remembered of being inside Shinzon and visa versa. He told him how everything began when he had read the mandatory briefing on Shinzon. How he could hear Shinzon's voice, and see him in the mirror. He also told Picard that he wasn't the stronger of the two personalities, but they had to have each other in order to survive.

Shinzon came back to the surface after Picard was complacent with the answers Lee had given him. He told Picard of the Viceroy's destruction of the woman he had grown to love, and his child. Picard listened carefully to the story and asked Shinzon what his intentions really were.

"I want total annihilation of the Remans on that ship and Vkruk. They have destroyed all I loved and they will destroy more if I don't help you.

Shinzon described the war birds cloaking capabilities and its weaknesses. He told Picard of a way to pin point the ship's location without an empath. He told Picard that this war bird had more fire power than the Scimitar. As he was describing the torpedo bays and disruptor locations, they felt a strong vibration go through the whole ship.

Picard strode out of his ready room with Shinzon in tow and asked Commander Madden for a report. "Sir, we have sustained weapons fire to engineering, decks 7 through 10 and our shields are down to 40%." Picard did not like what he was hearing and looked to Shinzon for help with these new developments. 

Shinzon turned to Picard and said "Get the rest of the fleet ready, Vkruk must have been reading our minds and knows I have defected!" Shinzon didn't like showing this much emotion, but he didn't want anything to happen to his mother, or to Earth. "If you can have at least three more vessels flank all sides, they will not stand a chance." He told Picard the best locations for each ship to be. Once they iwere in position, Picard had them open fire 

The Reman war bird Tee Luc glittered in space and shimmered away at the onslaught of weaponry which had targeted it. Shinzon knew Vkruk well enough to know he was leaving Terran space--he knew he was out gunned. Shinzon told Picard this and Picard told his helmsman to set a course for Romulus--Warp 9. 

Picard alerted Janeway to the development and requested she talk with the Romulan government to see if they could get assistance. He told her he was only able to procure three other intrepid class vessels, and they would be in Romulan space in 3 months unless the Tee Luc decided to turn back and fire on them. 

Janeway said she understood, and closed their communication channel. She looked up to Chakotay and said , "The fun is about to begin, set your people at battle stations." Then she grinned and sipped her cup of coffee.


	7. New Arrival

****

Hidden Child

Chapter 7: New Arrival

Seven months had gone by since the day Shinzon transported Donatra to Voyager. Donatra was told she could go home if she wanted, she was not responsible for Shinzon's actions. Still, for some reason she found herself drawn to these humans and decided to stay as long as they would let her.

Upon arrival the Doctor found Donatra unconscious and barely breathing. He found the brooch on her outer garments scorched from expounding a bolt of high voltage energy. Somehow Donatra's garments had insulated the shock and she wasn't harmed anymore than she would have been from a phaser set on stun. He made sure Donatra was comfortable and scanned her regularly. He noticed she was about two to two and a half months pregnant and wondered if she knew. 

When Donatra awoke two days later she looked up at the Doctor. She panicked and looked for escape as a wild animal would do if it were cornered by a predator. The Doctor walked over to her and told her not to worry, she was safe and would come to no harm. Donatra looked up at him, and wondered about the baby. She wasn't sure how to ask if the baby was ok. The Doctor could see the question reflected in Donatra's eyes and as though reading her mind, he told her the her baby was fine and that she was about two and a half months along. 

Donatra was relieved to hear that her baby was healthy and slowly smiled at the Doctor. Then to her amazement the Doctor asked her if Shinzon was the father and if he was trying to kill her before she had transported over to Voyager. Donatra thought about this a moment and slowly the events which preceded her arrival came back to her.

"I don't believe Shinzon would do this to his child," Donatra said quietly. "He was so happy when I told him and he had said something about needing to protect me because the Remans would not understand his need to keep the child once it was born--so no I don't think he was responsible. He looked shocked and alarmed before the darkness crept over me.

The Doctor asked Donatra if she felt well enough to be taken to her quarters and she told him yes. When Donatra had finished inspecting the rooms she would be staying in, she noticed they were not the brig she thought she would be going to, but very comfortable and bright. The crewman who had escorted her had walked her through how to use the replicator for food, the sonic shower and the communication and library accesses on the desktop. She was told she had limitations to what she could access and who she could communicate with, but she didn't care. She was concerned about her child--nothing else could take priority.

Admiral Janeway came to visit a couple of days later. She told Donatra that her government knew of her predicament and she could go home if is wished. Donatra thanked her and told her if she could stay on board she would rather do this since the child she was having was half human. "I don't think my people would understand a half Romulan child, and his/her father would rather I give the child to the Federation to raise. The Clearwaters could raise the baby and perhaps it would make up for the loss of their son."

In that moment Kathryn found a new respect for this Romulan--self sacrifice was something rare even in humans. She told Donatra she could come to Earth and raise the child if she wanted, she knew the Clearwaters and just knowing Donatra and the child would satisfy their loss. The Federation would grant her refuge due to her circumstances. "I must ask you one thing Donatra for my own personal need--is there any hope of getting Lee back?"

Donatra looked at Kathryn for a moment and told her she was afraid Shinzon's personality was too strong. "Shinzon has changed though Admiral, he has found happiness and contentment. I believe he will not give this up for anything."

Admiral Janeway smiled at Donatra warmly for her honesty. "If you need anything, please let me know. The Doctor would like to keep a close watch on your condition--since we don't have a lot of details of Romulan and Human breeding complications. If it would help, B'Elanna can come talk with you, she has experience in raising a child who is a part Klingon and Human. Lt. Wildman would also be someone to talk with since her child is also part Human and part Ktarian There can be a lot of emotional issues for the child who has parents of different cultures, and you may find them both a source of knowledge and comfort. We have holodeck programs if you'd like to use them and a mess hall if you'd like to have dinner outside of your quarters. You will not be able to access Engineering or the Bridge for the time being, but I will come to you if you need me." Janeway left Donatra to contemplate her new surroundings and the offers of friendship offered to her.

Chakotay didn't like the fact that Donatra was aboard his ship. He remembered Seska and the treachery she had devised with becoming pregnant and was afraid this would be the same type of ruse. He thought by giving her asylum and learning to trust her they were putting their ship in unnecessary danger. He discussed the situation with Kathryn and after learning that Donatra showed gratitude because of the show of compassion she had received so far, he reluctantly agreed to make her stay as comfortable as possible. 

Now Donatra had made a home with the crew of Voyager. She and B'Elanna had become good friends and she was able to dine with her and her husband Tom on many occasions. Their daughter was adorable and Donatra secretly hoped she was carrying a little girl herself. The Doctor had asked her once if she wanted to know the sex of the child, but she had declined. The anticipation gave her even more joy.

During the night Donatra started to feel pain in her abdomen. It was so acute that she would double over because of it. She called sickbay and the Doctor had her transported immediately. As she was set up to give birth, the ship rocked violently.

"Captain Chakotay, are we under attack?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes Doctor, a Reman war bird has de-cloaked and started firing on us. We are not alone though, two Romulan war birds have been destroyed. I don't have time to talk right now--Chakotay out."

The Doctor looked at Donatra and told her not to worry, they had been in battle many times before and that B'Elanna had given birth in similar circumstances successfully.

Donatra tried not to worry, but she did. She was afraid the Reman Vkruk had sensed her and the baby and had come back to finish what he had started. Just as she had these thoughts, she heard the Doctor call Admiral Janeway to sickbay.

Kathryn reached sickbay and the Doctor told her Donatra would have the child soon. Kathryn came to stand beside Donatra and give her as much support as she could. Donatra looked to Kathryn and asked her about the battle taking place.

"Don't worry about that Donatra, you have more important matters right now. Besides, Enterprise is on its way, and Shinzon is with them." Kathryn hoped her news would calm Donatra, but as she had finished telling Donatra of the allegiance, Donatra screamed in pain.

"Doctor, will she be ok?" Janeway asked quietly. Donatra had calmed down and was napping as the two discussed the situation.

"Yes Admiral--she has narrow hips, so it is just a little harder for her." The Doctor tried to sound reassuring, but this baby was large and he was afraid he would have to use the emergency fetal transport--this worried him after what had happened with Lt. Wildman's delivery of Naomi.

As the battle raged outside, Admiral Janeway requested Jean Luc to talk with her on a private channel. She told him Donatra was giving birth and that she needed him to keep the war bird off Voyager at all costs. Jean Luc, shocked to find out he was not only a father, but soon to be a grandfather, told Kathryn he would do all he could. 

Jean Luc told Shinzon the news Kathryn had told him. He could see new determination in Shinzon and they discussed the best strategy to use against the Remans. Once they had decided to corner him as they had near Earth, Jean Luc contacted the Romulan war birds and relayed the information. They set up the formation and started to fire.

Donatra could feel nothing but pain. She knew the baby would be here soon and wished Shinzon were here with her. She pushed when the Doctor told her to, and mimicked the breathing Kathryn tried to coach her to use. As the baby was born, Donatra felt exhaustion overwhelming her, she wanted to see her baby and forced herself to stay conscious. The Doctor took the baby over to a weigh station and cleaned all the nasal and oral cavities to help the baby breath easier. Then after the baby was cleaned up he turned to Donatra and told her she had a healthy baby girl.

Donatra was elated. She turned to see the baby in her arms and noticed there were no Romulan characteristics in her baby. She turned to the Doctor with a quizzical look and the Doctor smiled at her and said, "Yes, Donatra she is completely human, as are you."

This completely overwhelmed Donatra, she didn't know what to say and continued to stare at her baby. The Doctor asked Kathryn if there would be anyway to transport Shinzon to sickbay and Kathryn told him she would see if they could disengage long enough for this to happen.

Donatra asked the Doctor if he would be able to reverse the genetic modifications she now knew had been done to her and the Doctor told her he didn't see why they couldn't be done. She waiting to talk with Shinzon before doing this and busied herself with taking care of their child.

Shinzon was transported directly to sickbay. He looked to Donatra and then their child. He picked up his little girl and smiled at her innocent face and kissed her on the forehead for several minutes while stifling back tears of joy. He had tears welled up in his eyes and asked Donatra if she had named her yet. Donatra asked him to name her and he said she would be called Kathryn Jade. He couldn't stop smiling he was so happy they were both alive. Kathryn came up to him and asked him why he had decided to denounce his Reman brothers and Shinzon told her he thought he'd lost all that was dear to him and wanted revenge. He told her that now he knew Donatra and the baby had been saved and were well treated, he owed the Federation his life. 

Kathryn smiled and asked him if Lee was truly gone. Shinzon relayed to her that they had met mentally and had decided to co-exist. Shinzon said his strong character would help Lee survive and Lee's down-to-earth character would help him fit into society. He smiled to Kathryn and told her they both agreed--it was an even trade.

Donatra told Shinzon what the Doctor had said about her genetic transformation from Human to Romulan. She told Shinzon she had expressed her desire to see her true face to the Doctor, and wanted to trace her DNA back to her parents. She asked Shinzon if he would feel differently about her if she went ahead with the procedure. Shinzon smiled and told her he loved her no matter how she looked, and agreed the transformation would be best for their family. He consented to the Doctor treating her once she recovered from giving birth, and kissed Donatra on her brow and then her lips. He cried with joy that he was a father and that his beloved would be with him again.

Jean Luc looked out at the war bird Tee Luc, it wasn't interested in the Enterprise or the Romulan war birds, it had turned again and focused itself upon Voyager. Jean Luc feared for those aboard, especially his family. He called to the Federation Ships which were barely functional and asked that they block the Reman war bird's path to Voyager, then he called the Romulan war birds and asked them to flank Voyager's sides. Jean Luc planned on confronting Tee Luc head on and started to enter position.

Chakotay realized what Jean Luc was planning and requested Shinzon to the bridge. "If you value you allegiance to the Federation, now would be a good time to prove it."

Shinzon looked down to Chakotay who was seated in his command chair. He knew Jean Luc was going to sacrifice himself, and he raced to find a different way to destroy the Remans.

Kathryn had told Shinzon before he had left to go to the bridge that Jean Luc wasn't just in memory related to him, but was in fact his biological father. She told him Rose's story and how the Doctor had found that the iron injections had suppressed the aggressive strands of DNA he had inherited from Jean Luc. 

As the Enterprise headed towards the Reman war bird, Shinzon told Chakotay to fly straight up and out, point the bow directly towards the middle of the Reman ship and fire. Chakotay did this and before the Enterprise could ram themselves into the Tee Luc, Voyager destroyed it.

Chakotay looked at Shinzon with admiration and Shinzon--feeling the grief of losing his brothers turned and walked towards the turbo lift.


	8. Family Ties

****

Hidden Child

Chapter 8: Family Ties

Three days later Shinzon was called into Chakotay's office. Captain Chakotay, Admiral Janeway, and Captain Picard were all immersed in conversation as he entered.

Jean Luc looked up as Shinzon entered and his face radiated as a proud father's would. "I am very impressed with the strategic maneuvers you used in the destruction of the Reman war bird. I am also impressed that you would risk your life and that of your child's for the betterment of humanity."

Shinzon didn't know what to say to Picard, he decided to thank him and sit down. He was still grieving the loss of his Reman brothers especially Vkruk--for even though he had betrayed Shinzon he was still remembered as the Reman who had protected him when he was too young to protect himself. He wasn't proud of what had transpired, but he knew he had no other choice, they would have all been destroyed if he hadn't told Chakotay how to destroy the war bird.

Chakotay began telling Shinzon why he had been called to the meeting. "We have discussed your situation with Starfleet. They have investigated all possibilities to your behavioral change and have discovered a conspiracy with one of your teachers and a Romulan rebel faction. When the rebel faction found out you were alive and pursuing your mother and father's dreams of being in space, they knew if you were sent to Romulus you could be an asset to their take over of the Romulan government. Your teacher of Vulcan history was a Romulan spy. Once she found out you would be on Voyager and that you had been assigned diplomatic follow up on Romulus, she sent you telepathic messages each day you were in class hoping Shinzon could live through you as his memories took over your own. The rebel faction knew with Shinzon's memories and your father's DNA, you would be a strong leader for their people. We theorized that their plan would have succeeded had you not felt such a strong urge to get revenge the day you saw Donatra. However, the urge for you to demean Donatra and reunite with the Remans was short lived. You had Donatra under your control, but the Remans found enough difference in you when they scanned you that they could never trust you completely. When Donatra became pregnant they saw her as a distraction to their mission and tried to rid you of her-- thinking the last of your human qualities would be lost and you would be their praetor once more. Obviously it had the opposite affect since you sent Donatra to Voyager. We confirmed all these theories when you transferred over to Picard's ship and gave him the whole story. When you preceded to give him all the tactical information of the Tee Luc you showed your conviction to being human. You proved it again when you saved the Enterprise."

Admiral Janeway interjected: "Shinzon, we know that you and Lee agreed to bond your personalities, please know this will be something Starfleet will have to work with you on. They won't want to trust you at first, but Captain Chakotay, your father, and I will do what we can. In the meantime, you need to see your parents Rose and David, get to know Picard, and you and Donatra need to figure out your future. You'll have time on Earth to accomplish this before you are requested to resume your duties.

Shinzon took what he had just been told and started back towards the quarters he now shared with Donatra. He hadn't realized he had been so cruel to Donatra and from what he was told Donatra had told them everything about their relationship. He saw Donatra laying their child down, gently caressing their child's hand to ensure she was really asleep. He swept her up in his arms when she turned around to him, and he started crying upon her shoulder. She tried to get him to tell her what was wrong and he lifted his tear stained face to look into her eyes. "I am so sorry Donatra--for all the horrible things I've done. For humiliating you with torturous sex and demeaning you as being nothing more than a Romulan sex pet. I wish I could take all of that back, I don't like knowing you have knowledge of how cruel I can be.

Donatra slowly guided Shinzon to the couch and told him she didn't blame him for his actions. She knew he was under mind control and even though she was afraid of him, she knew Lee's personality was still inside him. He had proven her correct when he made passionate love to her after the initial brutal encounter. He also proved he had changed when he saved her life and the life of her child's by sending her to Voyager. The clone Shinzon wouldn't have trusted Voyager enough to do that. Shinzon asked her for forgiveness as Donatra kissed his tears from his face then kissed him passionately on the lips.

Donatra had her genetic overlay removed six weeks later. She wasn't sure how Shinzon would feel seeing her without her dominate brow, but somehow when she saw herself in the mirror she felt complete. She was glad her baby was human and now she would have a family the way she imagined a family should be as a little girl. She wished she could tell her parents on Romulus that she was happy and had fallen in love, but somehow they just didn't fit into her life anymore. They were kind to her, but detached--she wasn't anything like them. One day she decided to ask Admiral Janeway if there would be a way to find out who her biological parents were. Janeway told her the Doctor was working on matching her DNA with the ship's computer to find a match.

Donatra was really nervous about finding out. What if she didn't like what she found out? She discussed her feelings with Shinzon and he comforted her by telling her that it didn't matter who her parents were, she was who she was raised to be. Donatra kissed Shinzon for his kind words and went to little Kathryn and picked her up out of bed.

Shinzon was captivated by little Kathryn and spent as much time with her as he could. When Donatra looked exhausted he told her he would take care of "Daddy's little girl". Donatra welcomed the relief and could see Shinzon glow with pride as he bottle fed his child. She loved watching him rock her to sleep, lay her in her crib, and kiss her gently on both cheeks and her little stomach. She thought he treated her as a prized possession, almost as if she was a china doll.

One day Kathryn Janeway called Donatra and Shinzon into her quarters for dinner. They readily agreed to the dinner and took little Kathryn with them. Kathryn was elated to see her name sake and held her while she examined all the features of her face, little hands, and small feet. She looked up to the happy couple and told them she was really honored they had chosen her name for their little girl. Shinzon looked at Kathryn and told her that according to Lee it would have been the name his mother would have chosen had he been a little girl. Kathryn smiled at this last comment and said: "Your mother and I have been like sisters are whole life and had I had a little girl I would have named her after Rose."

They had a lovely dinner and when Kathryn felt the timing was correct she turned to Donatra to give her news of her parent. Donatra, I don't want to upset you since we have had such a lovely evening, but I know you want to resolve who you really are, and I have found out.

Donatra looked at Kathryn with a look of astonishment. She didn't think they would get results so quickly, but she was eager to know. She said to Kathryn: "Please Kathryn, tell me who I am. It would mean more to me than you'll ever know."

Kathryn looked to Shinzon who was holding his little girl and then back at Donatra. "Your mother served aboard the Taurus with Lee's mother. They had been taken by the Romulans for experimentation. You were also found aboard in your mother's quarters and they decided to keep you for study. Your mother and the Captain of the Taurus were the only ones on board who knew you were there, and since it was against regulations to have you aboard at the time, they couldn't try to get you back. They thought you were dead, and it wasn't until now that anyone knew you had been hidden away. Your mother unfortunately was killed when she tried to give birth to their experiment, as were all the other women except Rose. I have her personal logs for you, and she does mention you in them. Her name was Victoria, she was very beautiful, smart, she loved you very much--you resemble your mother greatly. Your birth certificate has your name listed as Isabelle. In her private logs she uses a nick name of Ize bee, and refers to you often. Your father isn't listed on your birth certificate, and she never mentions who he is, but we are working on to find out."

Donatra looked to Shinzon trying to hold in her tears for what her mother must have gone through, but then she looked back to Kathryn and thanked her for all the information. Kathryn smiled back to her and said, "You don't have to use the name given to you at birth, you could keep your Romulan name if you would like."

Donatra didn't know what to think of this information. It was very confusing for her. She was raised a Romulan with their values, but now that she knew they had taken her from her mother and had essentially killed her, she didn't want to be known as one of them. "Admiral Janeway" Donatra started, but was then interrupted.

Kathryn interjected: "I'm Kathryn to you when we are alone as family Donatra."

Donatra continued: "Yes, ma'am, I think I would rather be called Isabelle if it would be ok. After making this statement she looked to Shinzon for his approval, and he gave it to her.

When they were back in their own quarters, Shinzon laid little Kathryn down in her crib walked over to Isabelle and kissed her. He spoke her new name out loud and smiled with delight. "I love your new name Isabelle."

They encircled each other and kissed passionately. Shinzon nibbled at her neck lovingly as he called to her "Oh Isabelle, my Isabelle. You have made my life have meaning again. You have shown me love out of the hell I had put you in. You're more precious to me than my life will ever be worth." Shinzon kissed her breasts, and her stomach inching his way down her body with soft caresses and the brushing of his lips. As he finally had all her clothes off he laid beside her in bed as she played with his brown hair and ran her hands up and down his muscular body. They took each other with passion than lasted through out the night and into the next morning. As they slept afterwards entangled in each other's arms, little Kathryn slept soundly in the adjoining room. All was well for them at last.


End file.
